Kimi no shiranai monogatari
by Momo and cream
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que la persona que te gusta no corresponde tus sentimientos? Algo parecido le ha sucedido a Fuyuka y a Fudou ¿Quieres saber?/


_**Hola!**_

_**Pues bien soy nueva en esto de hacer fics de Inazuma Eleven asi que como no se como vayan a reaccionar he decidido adaptar -por peticion de una de mis amigas- este fic con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven. Asi que con el fin de mejorar se aceptan criticas constructivas. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Todos los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level-5 **_

_**El personaje de Korsakov Ekaterine lo he creado yo asi que es de mi completa jurisdiccion**_

_**Por defectos de la historia el malvado Fudou tiene OCC sino no quedaria el en este fic**_

**_~Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari~: Adaptación y Edición: Emmanuel. Original: Supercell._**

**_Sin mas que decir espero que les guste._**

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi no shiranai monogatari<strong>

**_"_**_**La historia que tú no conoces"**_

El Club de astronomía no era obligatorio, pero yo lo tomaba ya que lo que más me gustaba era mirar las estrellas; casi nunca faltaba a las reuniones, pero si me enfermaba no iba pues mis amigos Raimon Natsumi, Endou Mamoru, Kino Aki y Otonashi Haruna se encargaban de llevarme a mi casa, ¡Ah, mis mejores amigos!, pero ellos iban un año más adelante que yo y aun así me apoyaron cuando todo esto sucedió.

_Mi vida siempre transcurría en silencio_

_Nunca soñé con albergar estos sentimientos_

_Hasta que entraste en mi corazón._

Hace 6 meses me encontraba en el Club, como no estábamos haciendo nada, me puse a leer un libro que hablaba sobre el Tanabata, estaba tan centrada en mi lectura que no entendía que era lo que murmuraba mi compañera de clase y del club, su nombre es Korsakov Ekaterine.

-Fuyuka-san- pauso- Fuyuka-san- me volvía a llamar la voz- Kudou Fuyuka-san- esta vez decidí atender al llamado y perderme el momento emotivo del libro

-¿Qué sucede Haruna-san?- pregunte un poco fastidiada

-Aki-san acaba de llamarme y me pregunto que si regresarías a casa con ella-

-Ah, mmm- gemí- creo que hoy iré sola-dije con una sonrisa- ¿Le puedes decir eso?-pregunte

-Si- dijo

-Oi minna-dijo un chico castaño levantándose de su asiento- ¡Esta noche vamos a ver las estrellas!- pronuncio, pero en ese preciso momento entro Hibiki-sensei quien era el tutor del Club.

_Ese día nos perdimos la clase_

_Y yo por alcanzarte acabe lastimada_

_Una herida que perduro_

Aunque ya había entrado el profesor, tomo el telescopio y salió corriendo del salón, todos lo miramos y yo sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo tras él. Aquel chico corría muy rápido, pero eso no me importo seguía corriendo tras el sin siquiera saber a dónde se dirigía.

Cuando llegamos a una colina yo me detuve y él se paró en seco y me miro para luego empezar con el interrogatorio.

-Tú eres Kudou-san, ¿Verdad?-

-S-si-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Jejeje- reí tontamente- pues tú dijiste "Esta noche vamos a ver las estrellas", y yo he venido a verlas –

-Entonces que esperas se hace tarde- respondió tomado mi mano y haciéndome caminar

-Ay- gemí

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-Ah, no fue tu culpa- respondí rápidamente- lo que pasa es que creo que me he lastimado con mi zapato-

-Déjame ver tu herida- pidió

Yo solo pude asentir mientras sacaba mi pie del calzado y retiraba mi calceta

-Eres tonta- susurro pero yo lo escuche muy bien aunque no dije nada- ¿En qué momento te comenzó a molestar tu zapato?- pregunto

-Amm, no lo recuerdo- pause- pero no importa estaré bien- dije colocándome la calceta y luego deslizar mi pie por el calzado-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-De acuerdo, pero si no puedes continuar me dices, eh- advirtió

-Si- pronuncie, mientras subíamos la colina

_Eres mi amigo sobre todas las cosas_

_Pensaba que cumplirlo sería algo fácil_

_Todo tenía que confundir._

-Mira, esa es Deneb, Altaír y la otra es Vega- dijo señalando un trió de estrellas

-Impresionante-

-Sí, también es llamado el Triangulo del verano-

-Sabes mucho de estas cosas- dije

-S-sí, eso creo-

-Nee Fudou-san, es hora de regresar-

-Es verdad- murmuro- Vamos Kudou-san- dijo colocándose de espaldas frente a mi

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas

-Sube- ordeno

-Pero- me interrumpió

-Sube y no repeles-

-Si-

Subí a su espalda y me llevo hasta mi casa, por primera vez me enteraba quien era la persona que vivía en frente de mi casa, pero no le tome importancia, le agradecí a Fudou-san y entre a la construcción, dentro estaba mi padre preocupado, el es entrenador de la selección juvenil japonesa su nombre es Kudou Michiya, le mostré la herida de mi pie y me la curo enseguida, después de eso subí las escaleras y me di un baño, cuando salí me coloque mi pijama y me senté en mi cama. Hice mis tareas, esa noche no tome la cena así que me acosté temprano, pero no pude conciliar el sueño, algo me decía que al día siguiente me esperaba algo terrible.

_Cuando las burlas no se hicieron de esperar_

_Quise llorar, pero al verte lo oculte_

_Y hasta el día de hoy no entiendo la razón_

_Por la cual aun te pienso sin parar_

_Se bien que para ti especial nunca seré_

_Pero mi pobre corazón…me dice que es amor_

Al día siguiente ingrese al salón estaba muy contenta, pues Natsumi-san había comenzado una relación con Endou-san, pero cuando llegue a mi asiento puede percatarme de las risas y murmullos de mis compañeros, deje mi mochila y alce la vista hacia la pizarra y allí estaba dibujada una imagen de un chico llevando en su espalda a una chica, cada personaje de dicha animación estaba señalada con una flecha, la que apuntaba a la chica decía Kudou Fuyuka, ese dibujo era yo, así que con miedo mire el nombre que tenía el chico del dibujo al leerlo mis ojos se abrieron excesivamente, me dieron ganas de llorar, sin embargo no lo hice ya que detrás de mi apareció Fudou quien miro el dibujo y con un semblante serio se dirigió a la pizarra y lo comenzó a borrar, yo imite su acción.

Después de ese incidente no me volvió a hablar, ni siquiera a mirar. Ya sabía yo que aquel día había confundido sus acciones.

_Cada vez que te veía al mundo era ciega_

_Asi pasara inadvertida y ni me notaras_

_Mas la suerte nunca nos unió_

_Me sentí como una niña mientras lloraba_

_Sin entender por qué de ti algo más yo esperaba_

_Fue quizás que siempre ilusa fui._

Pasaron dos meses y no volví a hablar con Fudou, las clases transcurrían como deberían de ser y las actividades del Club también.

-Hey Fuyuka-san-

-Aki-san- dije

-Venga, vamos a desayunar en el patio, hace un día precioso- dijo colocándose frente a mi

-Lo siento mucho Aki-san- pause- pero no quiero desayunar-

-Fuyuka-san, vamos, no debes seguir triste por lo que te sucedió en hace dos meses-murmuro Haruna a mis espaldas

-Es verdad- pronuncio Aki

-¿S-se enteraron?- pregunte con voz temblorosa

-El cursar un grado más que tú, no evita que quiera enterarme de lo que te ocurre- justifico Aki

-Además te olvidas que somos tus amigas- pauso Haruna - y nos preocupamos por ti-

-No se preocupen, yo estoy bien-

-Eso no te lo cree ni Kami-sama- comento- Ahora vamos que Endou-kun está esperando-sentencio Aki mientras tiraba de mi brazo para sacarme del salón

Cuando me di cuenta era domingo ese día hice mis deberes escolares y de la casa, me duche y aliste para salir a caminar, creía que algo así cambiaria mi estado de ánimo.

Cuando por fin estaba lista, Salí de mi hogar, ese día hacía mucho calor, por lo que decidí comprar una paleta helada.

_Hasta que un día te vi a su lado y lo comprendí_

_De esto no hay más, si tu amor nunca tendré_

_Me hacia una ilusión, fingí tener valor_

_Más no pude hacértelo saber_

_¿Porque tuvo que ser, así nuestro final?_

_Perdí tu amor, lo merezco y se_

_Que aquí no es mi lugar._

Escogí una paleta de limón, la pague y la abrí para comerla, en pequeños pasos me dirigí a la salida del establecimiento comercial, fue ahí donde comenzó mi pesadilla. Enfrente de mi estaba Fudou Akio acompañado de Korsakov Ekaterine nuestra compañera del Club.

-Hola Kudou-san-dijo mi compañera

-Ah, hola Korsakov-san soshite Fudou-san-salude

-Hola-susurro el

-Akio-llamo Ekaterine para tener la atención de mi compañero-Iré a comprar unas paletas-anuncio

-Ah, sí-pronuncio mientras que ella entraba

-Oye, ¿iras a la última actividad del Club?-pregunto dándome un volante que si mal no recuerdo lo habían dado la semana pasada en el Club, pero que por culpa de Natsumi-san decline a la hora de recibirlo

-Yo creo que…- decía entrecortadamente mientras sostenía el volante

-Akio, solo había de limón- se escucho la voz de Ekaterine mientras salía del comercio-Mmm ¿Estaban hablando?-

-No, yo ya me voy-dije-Lo siento Fudou-san, pero no iré- mencione- podrías borrarme de la lista ¿Si?-pedí

-Sí, nosotros nos encargamos-dijo ella

-Muchas gracias- susurre- Bueno me voy Bye-bye-

Me despedí comenzando a caminar

-Ja nee- grito mi compañera

Después de alejarme de ellos comencé a derramar lagrimas y para mi mala suerte, logre escuchar las risas de las dos personas a las que ya no quería ver, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, me pare en seco y voltee para ver que hacían, ambos caminaban mientras jugaban, sentí que mis ojos se humedecían así que mire hacia enfrente pero algo llamo mi atención la palabra _"Ganador"_ estaba escrita en el palito de la paleta, me enoje conmigo misma así que lo tire al suelo y corrí hasta que llegue a mi casa.

_Con mi corazón me quisiera desvanecer_

_Y volver a compartir contigo ese hermoso ayer_

Mi celular sonaba, y eso me estaba estresando lo tome y conteste- Mochi-mochi- dije

-Fuyuppe, ¿Dónde estás?-

-Hola Mamoru-kun-pause-estoy en mi casa-

-Lo has olvidado-afirmo

-¿Olvidar?-

-Si, haz olvidado que hoy es el Festival de Verano-

-Ah, eso-

-¿A qué te refieres con "Ah eso"?- pregunto exaltado

-Pues a que no iré- dije ocultando mi cara en una almohada

-Fuyuppe-

-Lo lamento, no estoy de ánimo-dije-cuando vengan de regreso ¿podrían traerme algo de Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki al estilo sureño o curry?-pedí

-Fuyuppe- la voz de mi mejor amigo sonaba algo inquieta y a la vez molesta

-Onegai- le implore

-De acuerdo- dijo con un deje en la voz de derrota- Ja nee-

-Ja nee- exprese para después colgar

_Pero yo, no merezco nada más que recibir tu adiós_

_Abrázame y dime que esto no sucedió…que esto lo soñé._

Me levante de mi cama y me acerque a la ventana para observar el cielo nocturno, se podía distinguir el Triangulo del verano, las tres estrellas que lo conformaban titilaban y por eso creí que hablaban sin embargo eso era imposible, deje de mirar por la ventana y me recosté en mi cama hasta que me quede dormida. No obstante tuve un sueño algo raro en donde estaba con Fudou y le decía lo que sentía llorando ya que no muy lejos de ahí estaba nuestra compañera Korsakov. Fudou solo me miraba con ternura y después me abrazaba y susurraba al oído "Pronto todo acabara". Me desperté antes de poderle preguntar ¿Por qué?, pero no tenía sentido ese fue un sueño y donde yo estaba era la cruel realidad.

Si bien después de eso llegaron Mamoru-kun y Natsumi-san con algo de Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki y Curry, a veces me sorprendía cuánto dinero podía tener Mamoru-kun.

Más tarde ya estábamos graduándonos del penúltimo año de Instituto, yo miraba las fotos que se habían tomado en el Club y hubo una que llamo mi atención éramos los 10 integrantes del Club, Ekaterine estaba al lado de Fudou, mi amiga Haruna estaba sentada delante de mi mientras que yo me apoyaba en su hombro. Lo que me dejo sorprendida fue que Fudou no miraba a Ekaterine, el me estaba viendo a mí, algo en mi interior hacia que me sintiera feliz, así que no pude evitar sonreír.

_¿Qué será?, ¿Que habré hecho mal?_

_Corazón detente por favor_

_Dímelo, debo resistir_

_Nuestro adiós... no pude evitar_

Alguien entro al salón y me gire para verle, esa persona era Fudou.

-Toma-dijo dándome el palito de paleta que yo había tirado hace mucho

-Yo...-susurre

-Adiós y felicidades-pronuncio dándose media vuelta y saliendo del salón

_No existe marcha atrás_

_No fui capaz de hablar_

_Pero yo…te ame a rabiar_

_Y una parte de mi se ha ido junto a ti_

_En silencio como solía ser yo_

Observe como se iba y mire de nuevo el palillo, detrás había algo escrito que decía:_"Lo siento, espero verte en la estación de trenes a las 4pm"_ , me quede pasmada, luego lo entendí él se iba de la ciudad, así que salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa, me entretuve un poco con Haruna-san y mis compañeros del Club, por lo cual dieron las 3:45pm llegue a mi casa y solo faltaban 15min para las 4:00pm, deje mis cosas y salí corriendo.

No llegue a la hora acordada, pero podría ver el tren pasar me pare justo a un lado del cruce y puede observar hacia donde se dirigía.

-Osaka-pensé

Sin demora puede ver a Fudou quien me observaba yo solo sonreí melancólicamente mientras el tren se alejaba.

_Mi mudo corazón_

_Quiso enterrar tu adiós_

_Más todo fue vanal_

_Aun quiero volver_

_Contigo a compartir_

Subí aquella colina con lentitud, aun quería recordar todos los sentimientos que se formaron al convivir aquella noche con Fudou-san.  
>Llegue a la cima, se podía ver la torre de metal de Inazuma, el lugar de entrenamiento de Mamoru-kun y un poco más lejos una pequeña banca de cemento que con el tiempo se pinto de blanco, me senté en ella y observe el bello atardecer del verano.<p>

_En el mismo lugar, donde nació mi gran secreto_

_Que fuiste mi ilusión_

_Y mi primer amor_

-Ya han pasado 2 años desde que conocí a Fudou y desde que él se fue a Osaka-pensaba mirando el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de naranja con un toque de lila y amarillo- desearía poder verlo otra vez- dije mientras un viento frio soplaba- Si tan solo…- tome la mochila que llevaba y extraje el palillo que me había dado Fudou- Si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo- tome el palillo de una de las puntas achatadas y alce mi brazo para tirarlo a la nada- Desearía poder volver- murmure

-¿Volver? ¿A dónde quieres volver Kudou-san?- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

_Tengo la esperanza de_

_Volverte un día a ver._

Me levente rápidamente y me gire para encarar al chico, cuando me di cuenta de quién era me arrepentí -¿Fudou-san?-

-Claro que soy yo- respondió- después de dos años he vuelto a Inazuma-

-Oh-

-"Oh" creo que te he tomado desprevenida- dijo entre risas mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Eh, si creo que si- susurre mientras que sentía como mis mejillas ardían

-Fuyuka-san… yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo pero esperen un minuto ¿Me ha llamado "Fuyuka-san"?

-¿Algo importante?-

-Si-pauso- Yo quería decirte que… yo…¡Yo te amo!- confeso mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo

He de relatarles que Fudou-kun no era el único que estaba rojo, yo sentía que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se había ido a mi cara por lo que tuve que bajarla y mirar el piso.

-Yo…yo se que es algo extraño que te diga esto pero desde el primer año en la preparatoria me gustaste solo que no tenía el valor para decírtelo- expreso

Si bien ya estaba roja después de oír dicha confesión me puse más roja de lo que se podía tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Akio se acerco hasta quedar frente a mí

-¿Fuyuka?-

-Eh, yo…yo…- tartamudeé- yo… pu- pues… - tenía tantas ideas en ese momento que no podía formular una respuesta concreta.

Alce la vista y como si el tiempo se hubiese adelantado sentí los labios de Fudou sobre los míos y ¡Puff! Se detuvo en seco mi tiempo.

Aquel beso fue tierno e infantil pero que sin duda transmitía todos los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro. Luego de unos segundos nuestros pulmones pidieron oxigeno así que tuvimos que separarnos.

-Yo… también te amo, Akio-kun- dije mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa

Akio se acerco eliminando el poco espacio que había entre nosotros con un cálido abrazo que correspondí. De haber sabido que sería correspondida desde hacía ya dos años, me hubiese confesado desde la primera vez que me enamore de el.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto o no? <em>**

**_Bueno pues si les gusto la historia pero no la pareja puedo complaserlos y adaptar la historia con otros personajes _**

**_solo necesito que me digan por cual pareja les gustaria leerla._**

**_¿Meresco un review? _**

**_Sayonara soshite Gambare _**

**_Att: Hinamori_**


End file.
